


Late-Night Office Shenanigans

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Breathplay, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Riku enjoys a late-night session with Sōsuke in said man's office.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Sousuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Late-Night Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Provoked by [@i7promptbot](https://twitter.com/i7promptbot/status/1236372134299082754>this%20tweet</a>%20by%20<a%20href=).
> 
> Also, for anyone who doesn't know (cause I didn't until I looked at the official JP profiles) and would like to, Sōsuke's age is listed as 48 making the age difference between him and Riku a whooping 30 years.
> 
> Not beta read. Any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> Please remember to be careful when engaging in BDSM related activities and communicate with your partner(s) properly. Especially if you have conditions that could pose an additional risk such as asthma. I've ignored Riku's asthma fully in this story because this is just some self-indulgent PWP that I needed to get out of my system.

Riku's body felt like it was on fire despite his clothes having been taken off long ago. The wooden surface of Sōsuke's desk was a cool contrast against his back. His head was hanging over the edge of the desk giving him an upside-down view of the rest of the office. His legs were dangling over the opposite edge, spread apart by the man standing between them.  
A loud moan tore from his heaving chest as fingers brushed over his prostate. The pleasure zipping up his spine was almost painful as he was still sensitive from his first orgasm a few minutes ago after having been edged for several times and god knows how long. The pool of semen on his abdomen was already dry, but that he was barely conscious of that fact.  
He hadn't known until that moment that it was possible to have an orgasm from having nothing but his prostate stimulated. Not once had Sōsuke touched his cock since they had started. Riku had tried to touch himself, but that had led to his hands getting tied together and to his neck with a tie as a makeshift restraint. It was loose enough around his neck that he could lift his hand away a little, but he wouldn't be able to pull it over his head even if he would have had the strength left for it.  
"Please…", Riku whispered as the fingers inside him continued to pump in and out of him. Despite having had an orgasm not too long ago, his cock was already throbbing and aching again.  
"Please what? You'll have to be more specific", Sōsuke purred, his smooth baritone voice giving Riku goose pumps. Even if he couldn't see the older man's face at the moment, he knew he was smirking. Sōsuke loved to make him beg.  
"Please…. I… I need-", Riku attempted to articulate, but his mouth wasn't cooperating with him at the moment. Sōsuke pressed a finger into his prostate pulling another moan from him. As good as the prostate massage and the subsequent orgasm had felt, he needed more, needed something else. Fingers, even four of them, weren't enough anymore. They didn't fill him up enough.  
"Please! Please, I need… more", Riku pleaded clenching down on the fingers. Another stab to his prostate was Sōsuke's response. Riku knew he wouldn't get what he desired until he said the words Sōsuke wanted to hear from him.  
"Please, fuck me", Riku rasped, desperation entering his voice. He was nowhere close to the edge, but Sōsuke had been keeping him at the same level of arousal for a while now.  
"I'm already doing that, though", Sōsuke taunted. He emphasised his words with a fast and strong thrust of his fingers as opposed to the soft and leisure ones from before causing Riku to moan again. That's not what he had meant, and he knew Sōsuke knew that as well. Riku whined, which earned him a chuckle from the older man. He was at his limit.  
"Sōsuke-san, please! Please! I want to fuck me with your cock! I want you to stretch me open with it! Please! Make me cum with your cock! Please!" Riku begged without restraint. The last word had barely left his mouth when the fingers were pulled from his body, leaving Riku to whine at the sudden emptiness. 

Riku felt a large hand take a hold of his thigh right below his hips. A mewl of anticipation left his lips when he felt the tip of Sōsuke's cock press against his twitching hole. At last. He had been waiting for this since the moment he had set foot into Sōsuke's office. Or to be more accurate, it was one of the two things he'd been waiting for. The second thing was sure to follow soon now that they had reached this point.  
The tip pushed past his ring of muscles pulling a low moan from him. Sōsuke's other hand grabbed his other thigh. Sōsuke's fingers dug into his skin. That was the only warning he got before Sōsuke pushed into him, fast and hard. Riku sobbed with pleasure at the sudden stretch, Sōsuke's cock being a lot thicker than four of the man's fingers.  
Riku's body trembled and a part of him was surprised he hadn’t climaxed just from Sōsuke burying himself to the hilt in one go, penetrating him deeper than his fingers would ever manage. Sōsuke gave him no time to adjust and set a swift and ruthless pace, just as he liked it. The smooth surface of the desk caused little to no friction as he slid back and forth on it due to Sōsuke's forceful thrusts.  
Sōsuke's moans joined his, delighting Riku. He never started moaning unrestrained until he was buried inside Riku, no matter what Riku did. He had found it odd at first and even worried about it at one point. When he had asked, Sōsuke had looked at him as if he had grown a second head all of a sudden before groaning. He had then explained that he liked listening to the sounds Riku made without any interference. Therefore, he tried to stay as silent as possible for as long as possible. Riku had felt embarrassed, but had also been overcome by a new level of adoration for the older man at the same time.  
One of Sōsuke's hands left its spot on his thigh, gliding up his side. It filled him with anticipation. The fingers brushed against his nipple, sending a shiver across his body. They slid under his tied arms skimming over his collarbone getting closer to their destination.  
Riku's breath hitched when Sōsuke's finger curled around his throat with a loose hold. Sōsuke's thumb stroked the side of his throat with a gentleness that was the complete opposite to his forceful thrusts. His anticipation became almost unbearable.  
"Please…", Riku whimpered, hoarse voice. He tried to lift his head intending to beg with his eyes because he knew he wouldn't be able to form any coherent words after this. However, he had no strength left leaving him to stare at the upside-down TV on the wall and hope his feeble plea had been enough.  
Then, after what felt like forever to Riku, both the hand on his thigh as well as the hand on his throat tightened their hold, the latter restricting his air supply. At the same time, Sōsuke's thrusts became brutal. His air supply wasn't completely cut off, but it was enough to turn his moans into gasps.  
His body felt like it was floating, a tingly feeling spreading throughout it. Riku clamped down on Sōsuke again and again as the man fucked into him pulling the loudest moans yet from the older man. The hand on his throat squeezed harder, further limiting his air supply. He began wheezing as black spots appeared in his vision. His body went limp and he was unable to do anything but take what Sōsuke was giving him.  
Right when Riku thought he was going to pass out, Sōsuke buried himself inside him as deep as he could with one last violent thrust. Despite being on the brink of unconsciousness, he was keenly aware of the pulsing cock inside him and the warm fluid filling him up. Not a moment later, his own orgasm ripped through him, his body convulsing from the sheer intensity of it. If not for Sōsuke's hold on him, he was sure he would have lifted off the desk. Then he blacked out.

When Riku came to again, it was to the sensation of Sōsuke untying the tie he had used as a makeshift restraint. He couldn't have been out for long then. Sōsuke, was still inside him, too. Trying to open his eyes, he found that he didn't have the strength for even such a little task. His body felt like jelly.  
"Riku?" Sōsuke murmured as he massaged Riku's wrists. He hummed in response to show that he was conscious knowing he wouldn't be able to form words. His arms were placed on the desk. Then he felt a hand caressing his nape before it splayed across the back of his head. He was lifted up until only the small of his back remained on the desk.  
Rough lips pressed against his own. The kiss was gentle and slow, Sōsuke's tongue swiping across his lips from time to time. He would have loved to embrace the older man, but he had no strength left. When Sōsuke broke away, he at least managed to crack open his eyes and give the man a smile. Sōsuke pressed Riku's face into the crook of his own neck stroking the back of his head.  
"You did well", Sōsuke praised with a soft voice. Riku planted a soft kiss on Sōsuke skin in response. They stayed like that for a little longer basking in each other's presence. Riku doubted that anyone would believe him that the gruff Yaotome Sōsuke has such a soft side to him.  
"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed", Sōsuke grunted as he pulled back. By now, Riku was at least able to keep his head from lolling back. Sōsuke slung one arm around Riku's torso as he pulled out. The action drew a whimper from Riku which earned him a forehead kiss. The emptiness he felt every time Sōsuke pulled out after their sessions was what he looked forward to the least. Maybe he could convince his lover to buy a butt plug later.  
Sōsuke stepped to the side and snuck his other arm beneath Riku's legs. He moved the younger man to his desk chair heedless of the cum dripping out of Riku. Turning around, he rummaged through hid desk drawers until he pulled out a box of wet wipes.  
By the time Riku was clean and dressed, he was dozing off. He jolted awake when Sōsuke once again lifted up princess style. As he was carried to the car, he buried his face in Sōsuke's neck. He doubted he was going to be limping, but he was sure he was going to feel this session whenever he would sit down during the next couple of days.  
During the car ride, Riku fell asleep. This time he didn't wake up when Sōsuke hoisted him up and carried him up to his flat. He slumbered on peacefully as he was tucked into bed and given a good night kiss. The only time he moved in hi sleep was to curl into Sōsuke when he got into bed next to him.


End file.
